


See what you made me do

by feyrelay



Series: Myster-Man (Mysterio/Peter) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Dark Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Reminder That Mysterio Is The Villain, Revenge, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: This is the straw that broke the spider's back.200 Word Challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter doesn’t know why everyone thinks he’s such a bottom. He’d only ever wanted Mr. Stark inside him and only then because he had wanted _Tony_ , full-stop. He’d assumed the confident billionaire was a top and so he’d figured that settled things.

In the face of that monumental loss, now that Tony is lost in the other timeline and they’re not sure when or how he’ll be able to return to the universe where Peter is enjoying his European holiday, he lets Q fuck him. But not because he’s a _bottom_.

There’s such a thing as a twink top/switch, right?

No, he lets the showy, white-smiled man screw him into mattresses in four countries because the man is older, dark-haired, and scruffy and in the dark of the matinée in London (or the gloom of the Parisian hostel, or the oppressive stealth of the veterinarian in Venice they break into for medical supplies for Quentin’s wounds) he could _maybe be or not ‘be’, but ‘look like’_ , well, best not to think on it… _anyway_.

But, oh. When he finds out he’s been messed with. This man is _Mysterio_ , a fake.

Peter’s gonna _fuck him up_. (See if he doesn’t.)


	2. Chapter 2

The authorities, who Peter imagines do _not_ want to be responsible for holding an American teenager, much less one who Pepper Potts, among others, has called asking after, they try to give him an out.

They ask him if he regrets sexually assaulting one Quentin Beck before throwing him out the window of his lodgings. And then throwing him back in again.

He says, “No.”

Tony drops back into the proper timeline and is promptly called upon to bail Peter out of Italian jail.

The first thing he says is, “So, you raped a super-villain.”

Peter flinches at that ugly word, though he knows it’s the truth, but it’s lost in the realization: you’re back, you’re back, _you’re here._

And he feels a spill of emotions in a split-second; it’s a mess of blue-grey loss and black revenge-rage-rut, violet fear, indigo excitement, zen green sheer fucking relief, lemon joy and orange shame, and so much red red love, red that’s gone pink and then white-knuckled ‘round the edges with hardship. All of it, a pigmented powdered poison that he breathes in, willing.

“He raped me first.”

Tony wraps Peter up in his arms, their first hug, a rainbow of forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write enough Myster-Man, will the ship name stick? Let's find out.


End file.
